worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Void
Void '''is one of the Six Great Roots of Aisthetos. The prime element of the continent is Light and Dark. Description Also called as the Land of the Unknown, Void is the second smallest continent in their world, inhabited by those they call "The Unknown", as a continent difficult to travel to, thus having not many visitors from the neighboring lands. It is a mixture of all kinds of cultures and countries, as the one not having a solid identity, but also similar to Australian lands. Unlike any other Root, they are isolated from the world, leading to giving no information about its current conditions. Each country has its own government, with Midgardr as a kingdom and Svartalan and Ivaldi under dictatorship. Countries '''Midgardr Capital of Barsoon Barsoon has a large castle in its center, surrounded by two walls. Ever since the previous king died, the capital has turned into a poor state due to the lack of support and the pressure of the dictators of its surrounding countries. The kingdom has a caste system, which is shown in Thresshou with the nobles staying closer to the castle inside the inner walls, the middle class between the two, and the lower class outside. Thressou City Pleidert Town Riestos Village Melian Province Melian is considered to be the greatest exporter of cotton and wool cloth. It is also known for their cotton fields and plantations. Currently, the province is having difficulties for export because of the current relationship of the kingdom and the neighboring countries. Gloedei Town Duquion Village Svartalan Capital of Laesidia Laesidia is described to be monotonous and gloomy, mostly because of the dictatorship of the current ruler. Although appearing to be a disciplined, organized capital, most inhabitants live in fear of the dictator. The harbors are strict in exporting and importing from other countries and also has the greatest effect on the continent's trading route. Armend City Milistine Town Hilsfer Harbor Town Garriver Village Stuenti Province Stuenti is formerly a poor province located in the icy peaks, helped by the dictatorship to rise up, even if it cost the citizens' freedom. However, the citizens do admire the dictators who equalized the states of both provinces. Since their improvement, they have been exporters of rare plants and flowers that they have found and cultivated. Moriada Town Staning Town Belldion Village Ivaldi Capital of Greath Copared to Svartalan, the dictatorship in Greath is fairly nicer. Although it rules in dictatorship, the province is comparable to a small democratic country. The capital is described to be a quite beautiful city where one can see many flowering plants everywhere. It is the connection of Vergel (Salamandra) and Void. Velistor City Bramblent Harbor Town Pristes River Province Pristes is a place where boats are needed to visit one place and move to another. Nested beside the longest river in the world surrounded by mangrove trees, the province is a haven for freshwater fishes and birds alike. Ghasdram River Town Jouris Village Significant Locations Schwartz Cave More than just a cave, the Schwartz Cave is a complete maze that lures any challenger to their imminent deaths. Ruled by the darkness, escaping or even reaching the end of the cave is nearly impossible. Its endpoint is the Maze of Darkness, which is said to contain riches of the land and the treasures of Aifread. It is one of the Convergence Points where the element of Darkness originates. Shadow lurks around there. Ariad Riverbed The river that reaches the center of the continent, it ends in a riverbed where all kinds of symphonies can be heard, earning its title of River of Songs. It is the convergence of the element of Sound. A child is said to sing and dance on top of its waters.